Shards
A Shard is more like a fragment or "arm" of a Primordial Being, a piece if you call it. They are another set of entities that possess incalculable power and share the same concept nature of the Primordial that created them. Characteristics A Shard's power varies, depending on the portion of a piece that is used to create this entity. A arm is stronger than any entity in creation, even those strong as Archangels would have difficult time facing one or lose. Their only mind in task is to serve their main portion and aid them in whatever goals a Primordial desires. A Shard is capable of thinking for itself by learning how to make choices instead of thriving for a single goal. Like the Demiurge, only one existing shard for each specific Primordial being can exist at a time. If a Shard potentially does die, they will simply be re-absorbed by the Primordial beings and be recreated with either a new identity or the same one as before. For a Shard to die, they can only be killed by two Primordial Beings. Two Primordial Beings are capable of merging a fragment of themselves to create an even more power Shard that represents their concept nature like Jesus (Shard of Light and Life) and Sheol (Nothingness and Darkness). A Merged Shard requires four Primordial Beings to kill it. Known Shards Jesus Christ.jpeg|Jesus Christ (Shard of God and Goddess/Shard of Light and Life) Eon (David Tennant).jpg|Eon (Shard of Chronos and Mabota/Shard of Time and Space) Maura (Rose of God).jpg|Maura (Shard of Erebos/Shard of Darkness) Mistress Death (Jaimie Alexander).jpg|Mistress Death (Shard of Death) Sheol (Evan Rachel Wood).jpg|Sheol (Shard of Chaos and Erebos/Shard of Nothingness and Darkness) * Jesus Christ (Merged Shard of Light and Life) * Eon (Merged Shard of Time and Space) * Yggdrasil (Shard of Life) * Maura (Shard of Darkness) * Mistress Death (Shard of Death) * Sheol (Merged Shard of Nothingness and Darkness) * Oblivion (Merged Shard of Nothingness and Destruction) Powers and Abilities * Mid/High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence (2nd Strongest Abstract Entities): Shards are among the strongest entities in all of existence with Primordial beings that can defeat them without difficulties. They are more of a fragment or "mini version" of a Primordial Being, inheriting their concept nature. They can create powerful beings like Maura created the Darklings or a Shard can even split itself into lesser beings like Jesus Christ did being creating a human Jesus (The Son), Elohim (Holy Spirit), Main Shard Powers (The Father). * Concept Attribute: Based on the nature they inherit from the Primordial Being, a Shard can have either one of the following seven concept natures in existence. A majority of their powers and attacks are based of of these concept attributes. ** Light: Manipulate all essence of Light. ** Darkness: Manipulate all essence of Darkness. ** Life: Manipulate all essence of Life. ** Death: Manipulate all essence of Death. ** Time: Manipulate all essence of Time. ** Space: Manipulate all essence of Space. ** Nothingness: Manipulate all essence of Nothingness. ** Destruction: Manipulate all essence of Destruction. * Dependent Amorality: Since a Shard is not entirely a living being due to being a fragment of a Primordial Being, it would require the combine might of two Primordial Beings or more just to kill a Shard, even though a single Primordial Beings can outmatch any Shard. For those below a Primordial Being or below a Shard's level of power, they can only either harm or defeat a Shard. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Opposite Concept Nature: Much like Primordial Beings and Demiurges, a Shard is vulnerable against those of its specific concept nature such a Shard of Death being weak against based attacks or beings of life, however this can work back ways as the Shard of Death can greatly harm those of life. * Re-Absorption: At any place at anytime, a Shard can be re-absorbed by the Primordial Being that created them whether it be willingly or not. Once withdrawn back to their predecessor, they could end up be recreated with a new identity or return back once more. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: While any Shard is stronger than any Demiurge, they can potentially be defeated or kill by Demiurges who are opposite of their own concept nature such as a Shard of Light being vulnerable to Demiurge of Darkness. A Mature Demiurge can take down a typical Shard, but a Merged Shard would be slightly stronger and both entities would have a difficult time. * Primordial Beings: Their full portion predecessor can kill them, but it would require two Primordial beings to kill a typical Shard, despite the Shard being unable to match a single Primordial Being with or they Shard can be re-absorb from the Primordial Being that it originated from. They can hold their own for a short while. * Primordial Creatures: Merged Shards can overpower any of the primordial creatures. The oldest primordial creatures like the Personifications of Creation, Spirits of God, or First Entities can however outmatch a typical Shard. * Nephalem: Much like a Demiurge, a Nephalem can greatly harm a Shard depending on the Shard's nature concept. For Merged Shards, only a Nephalem using its true potential will be able to harm them. Weapons * Weapons of the Primordial Beings: Only the personal weapons either of the seven Primordial Beings can harm a Shard. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Shards Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Light and Darkness Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Obliteration Series Category:Age of Heroes Category:Battle of the Zodiacs Category:Demiurgos Wars